Controlled engine exhaust gas recirculation is a known technique for reducing oxides of nitrogen in products of combustion that are exhausted from an internal combustion engine to atmosphere. A typical EGR system comprises an EGR valve that is controlled in accordance with engine operating conditions to regulate the amount of engine exhaust gas that is recirculated to the fuel-air flow entering the engine for combustion so as to limit the combustion temperature and hence reduce the formation of oxides of nitrogen.
Because they are typically engine-mounted, EGR valves are subject to harsh operating environments that include wide temperature extremes and vibrations. Tailpipe emission requirements impose stringent demands on the control of such valves. An electric actuator, such as a solenoid that includes a sensor for signaling position feedback to indicate the extent to which the valve is open, can provide the necessary degree of control when properly controlled by the engine control system. An EGR valve that is operated by an electric actuator is often referred to as an EEGR valve.
When an engine with which an EEGR valve is used is a diesel engine, further considerations bear on the valve. Because such engines may generate significantly large pressure pulses, attainment of acceptable control may call for the use of a force-balanced EEGR valve so that any influence of exhaust gas pressure on valve control is minimized, and ideally completely avoided. For example, a large pressure pulse should not be allowed to force open an EEGR valve that is being operated to closed position by the solenoid.
A double-pintle type valve can endow an EEGR with a degree of force balance that is substantial enough to minimize the influence of exhaust gas pressure on valve control, for example minimizing the risk that large exhaust pressure pulses will open the EEGR valve when the engine control strategy is calling for the valve to be closed. A double-pintle type valve endows the valve with a split flow path. Each pintle is associated with a respective valve seat, and when the pintles are unseated, the flow that has entered through the inlet port splits in two, with a portion passing through one seat and the remainder through the other. The split flows entrain as they leave the valve through the outlet port. Such a valve can handle larger flow rates with a degree of control suitable for control of EGR.
Because of various factors that bear on an EEGR valve's ability to control tailpipe emissions for compliance with relevant regulations, including considerations already mentioned, construction details of a double-pintle EEGR valve become important. Individual parts must be sufficiently strong, tightly toleranced, thermally insensitive, and essentially immune to combustion products present in engine exhaust gases.
Moreover, in mass-production automotive vehicle applications, the cost-effectiveness of the construction of components, such as that of an EEGR valve, is important.